The present invention relates to toy twist car, and particularly to a driving shaft device of a toy twist car which has a preferred buckling effect.
Toy twist cars are swingable and thus are popular to children. However, the prior art twist cars have no firm structure. Especially the driving shaft of the twist car can not firmly secure the car body so that it is very possible that accidents occur as children drive it.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a driving shaft device of a toy twist car. The toy twist car has a car body. A rear side of the car body has an idle wheel and a front end thereof is installed with a vertical driving shaft. A handle is installed and perpendicular to the driving shaft. A lower end of the driving shaft is vertically installed with a driving seat which is extended horizontally. A rear end of the driving seat is installed with two driving wheels at a right and left sides of the driving seat.
The driving shaft is a rod body. An axial rod encloses the rod body. A lower and an upper ends of the rod body have outer threads. Surfaces of the rod body and axial rod are formed with buckling structures. A lower end of the axial rod is formed with a connecting shaft and a shoulder portion.